It was a pretty good day after all!
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Not what he'd been expecting. Why did Tenten look like that? How did Kiba get wings? Why does Neji have a JB CD? Neji's POV, very OOC, read ASAP.


I'd probably lost focus two seconds after walking into the training grounds, and lost several pints of blood three seconds standing there.

It's not normal for a Hyuuga to be caught off guard, especially the great and powerful Neji Hyuuga, but I did, admittedly. My byakugan could've never prepared me for what I'd seen.

Lee was speeding around without his leg weights, and forcing something into my face for me to see. He appeared next to me, yelling out, "YOSH! OUR LITTLE BLOSSOM HAS FINALLY BLOOMED!" and youth and stuff, while shoving what looked to be two small pink round shapes in my face. I squinted as they appeared at my left then my right then left as Lee did a little triumphant victory dance around me. I wasn't squinting at him though. I was squinting at the figure in the slight distance.

My eyes widened, and just like that, as typical by all of my fellow male youths (and Jiraya), I lost a lot of blood. It stained my shirt, and Lee asked what's wrong. Well I'll tell you what's wrong, Lee!

You took off Tenten's hair elastics, you *bleep*!

And as strong as my self control may be, blood burst out of my nose, as if I were a pervert like Jiraya...well, being Jiraya. But if Tentens hair being down was news, her attire was slightly more... Interesting.

Tenten had been practicing bandaging up her dummies (and no, I don't mean Lee), and she'd ripped a considerable amount of the hem of her shirt and the ends of her pants off. All that was left was what seemed to be a tank-top going up to her waist, revealing her belly-button, and some sorry excuse for pants as long as daisy-dukes.

"Uh, Neji?" Tenten snapped me back to reality.

I, still flustered, clambered my arms over my nose, trying to stop the flow of the tomato-red liquid the same shade as my blush. "Ye-yeah Tenten?"

She smirked at my stuttering then flashed a dazzling smile, accentuating the chocolate waves tossing down her shoulders. They shimmered in the sunlight, and her bangs were pulled back by her hand. She flipped it over her shoulder, and I shivered.

She approached me, purring, "Are you alright Neji?"

I swallowed hard, and wiped off all the blood messily. "Ye-yeah I a-am, why d-do you a-ask?"

She was right in front of me, batting her lashes (Gosh, why do they have to be so long?) in my face, and whispered, "Just wondering." She leaned in, lips almost touching mine, when-

*POOF!*

"GAI-SENSEI WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" I screamed, using all my power to NOT hit him in the face with my gentle fist. I swear, smoke was being emitted from my ears.

"YES DEAR STUDENT! I MUST REVEAL YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR TENTEN!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A-wait, where is Tenten?"

He pointed to the tree branch above us. I squinted, then saw a banded up Tenten strapped up in the tree upside down, gagged, glaring at Lee and Gai. Her eyes were as sharp as her weapons (I should know). Then her gaze travelled to me, and her eyes changed into a kind of "help me" type of gaze that I've never seen before. "Nnne-ddgggeee! Ne-dgee!"

I knocked out Lee and Gai, simply by pressing a pressure point in their neck and climbed up to free Tenten.

After un-gagging her, she started to talk. "LEE, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! LEMME AT HIM!"

She was dressed in the short torn clothes, and her hair was down, but she clutched it with one hand to avoid it from slipping down her shoulders.

"They're passed out, you can do something to them when they're awake."

"GIMME A PEN AND I'LL DO SOMETHING TO THEM NOW!"

My face found my left palm without any direction. "Are you really gonna draw a mustache and goatee on our sensei and Lee?"

"...maybe," she blushed.

I couldn't help but thinking that she was so cute when she blushed. I shook this thought off with the phrase, "SHE'S JUST MY TEAMMATE!"

"What?" Tenten asked.

"...Uh, I think I said that out loud..."

...

This was really awkward.

"What did you say?" She repeated

"...she's just my teammate." I said, monotonously, face wearing its usual mask of stone.

"Why?" she said incredulously.

"... Because that's what you are."

Her face was confusion wrought with thought. She defiantly placed both her hands on her hips, letting her hair cascade down. "Well, why did you have to say that?"

I gulped. The corkscrew curls fell in a chocolate waterfall that I wanted to swim in with baby pandas and fluffy little bunnies while singing "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson a cappella and eating a muffin with Tenten's face on it. Yeah, something's wrong with me.

"I was just simply stating the obvious." I sniffed up violently to stop the drip of my nose's red secretion.

She nodded her head, face unreadable. Mainly because she turned her face away to think and gave me time to blow my nose.

"Hmmm, you must be arguing with your inner self!" she exclaimed, pivoting towards me, who had a tissue up my left nostril.

"Heh?" I asked, pulling out the red-stained tissue.

She smirked, shaking her head, making her glossy locks swing and slide over her shoulders. They looked so voluptuous, I wanted to bounce on them with orange kangaroo babies doing the dougie and hugging a polar bear who's holding a giant pink balloon. Okay, something is REALLY wrong with me.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS!" she suddenly snapped.

"YEAH! I AM!" I exclaimed, unsure of what to say and taking this as a free pass. "Of what exactly am I jealous of again?"

She flipped her hair back, smiling, "My hair."

"Uh, sure?"

She snickered. "It's alright if you're jealous that I have the best hair on the team now-Gai and Lee SOO need to visit a barbershop-so you can tell me if you're bothered."

I gave a fake smile. So fake it was almost real.

"Or," She gave me an evil smirk, "you're turned on by my attire?"

"Puh-leeze. I like someone." (That someone is Tenten, if you haven't caught on yet.)

Her bemused expression was priceless. "Who? Sakura? Her hair is SO not natural, and forehead is HEE-OOGE!"

I shook my head.

"Ino? She HARDLY WEARS ANYTHING!"

I shook my head again, amused at her jealous hollers.

"Hinata? Ew, Neji that's SO not right! She's your cousin for crying out loud!"

I shook my head violently.

She sighed. "Neji, tell me the truth. Do you like-"

In my head, I thought, "Oh my gosh she's gonna ask me if I like her." So I prepared my answer. And, well...

She went, "-guys?"

I went, "Ever since I got to know you."

"WHAT?"

"Huh?"

"Do I like DUDES?" I yelled out. "OH HELL NAH!"

She winced. "Well then who do you like?"

"... Kurenai."

"WHAT." her eyes were wide and kind of angry. It looked like she was gonna egg Hinata's sensei's house tonight. With rotten eggs and explosive tags.

I realized what I'd said, and corrected myself. Hey, it isn't easy telling the person you like how you feel about them. Especially when that person is Tenten. I took a deep breath. "No, of course not. I like you, Tenten." I smiled a genuine smile, hoping that she won't shuriken me to pieces. But it's true. Ever since, well, maybe a couple years into being in team Gai, I've had a little crush on her. I just realized it now. "You've been very nice to me, and I feel comfortable around you."

She crinkled her eyebrows together and her hand was on her mouth. She seemed to be trying to make a shocked face while hiding an extremely happy one.

"Well, I lo-I mean, like you too." she kind if stammered.

I held her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" and Kiba comes singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber while wearing angel wings.

"Will you be his bay-be bay-be bay-be OHH!"

I smiled at Tenten. "Uno momento, por favour." and pulled at Kiba's collar, away from Tenten.

"Dude, what're you doing?"

"You said you needed a wingman!" He pointed to the angel wings. "See? And angels sing too, so I researched some Justin Bieber songs."

I massaged my temples, "Dude, I said wingman, not gay singer! You do know that Tenten hates JB?"

"I thought you meant JB as in the Jonas Brothers."

"THEM TOO!"

"Oooooh okay. But what about you? I saw a 'Bieber fever' CD at your place the other da-"

"That was Hanabi's!"

He cocked his eyebrows up. "In YOUR CD player?"

"...just go."

"Okay, but what'll I do with these barbecue chicken wings?"

"What."

"I am a WINGman after all!"

"Know what? Just, just leave them here."

He passed me the box of wings and said, "Wingman over and out." and flew away. Really. Those wings REALLY worked. I don't know if he put chakra in it or something but he seriously flew away. Or maybe I need to get more sleep.

I turned to Tenten. "So?"

"Yes. On one condition."

"What?"

"You share those wings." and she grabbed the box from me and climbed into a tree.

You might be thinking, "AWWW a happy ever after!" Well, no. I fell off the tree with a chicken wing in my mouth and would've choked to death if Hinata wasn't walking by with Sakura.

Now, this is where the happy ending really starts.


End file.
